spaceaboveandbeyondfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:HarryAck
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Space: Above and Beyond Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello, and a request Hi! I thought this wiki was inactive seeing as there hadn't been any edits in several months. To tell you the truth, I was setting up to adopt the wiki as I was planning on doing a lot of work on it over the next few months. I have a lot of knowledge in creating infoboxes and templates, but to make them look neat and effective requires me to be able to edit the MediaWiki portions of the wiki. To do that, I need administrator access. If you could see your way clear to granting me SysOp rights, I can help to design the site into something that looks decent in both the new Wikia skin and the classic monobook. In case you're wondering about my credentials, I am an administrator in good standing on several wikis already, including Wookieepedia and the Harry Potter Wiki to name a few. I know that I can help to turn this site into something spectacular, and maybe entice more fans of SAAB to contribute since there is no major internet resource or encyclopedia for the show at present that I know of. - Cavalier One Talk 18:19, November 1, 2010 (UTC)